Justin (Video Game)
Justin is an original character who first appeared in 400 Days for The Walking Dead. Pre-Apocalypse Location Unknown Before the apocalypse, Justin was a pyramid scheme entrepreneur who made millions before being caught and arrested. Post-Apocalypse "400 Days" Around when the apocalypse began, Vince, Justin, and Danny are being transported to an unknown location on a prison bus. At some point during the ride, the three talk for a short time before one of the guards tells them to shut up. Afterwards, a prisoner, Marcus Crabtree, chokes another prisoner. Justin has no interest in helping the prisoner while Danny desperately shouts at the guard to break up the altercation. The guard tries to verbally sway Crabtree to stop, though the man doesn't listen. Because the guard didn't intervene fast enough, the prisoner is eventually choked to death. To everyone's shock, the guard shoots Crabtree and blows out his brain. The bus driver wishes to call an ambulance, though the guard pleas for a moment to digest what he just did. The guard gets into a heated argument with Justin, Vince, and Danny about what he should do and raises his gun at them. He is convinced by Danny to drop it, but then the choked prisoner reanimates as a zombie and bites the guard to death. Horrified, the driver flees the bus and leaves Vince, Justin and Danny chained together. The zombified prisoner is not able to reach them due to the leg chain being too short. To get rid of it, Justin, Vince and Danny all work together to flip the guard's body over and take his gun. Vince shoots the zombified prisoner, but more begin wandering onto the bus. They are temporarily guarded by a gate that is between the front and the area of the bus where the prisoners are seated. In their desperation to get out, Danny suggests shooting one of them in the leg so they can get loose from the chains. Justin disagrees, but with no better ideas, Vince decides it's the best thing to do. Then, Vince must choose between shooting the leg chain of either Justin or Danny. If Vince saves Justin, they will have presumably traveled together for a period of time. Later, Justin abandons Vince to search for a safe haven of his own. His status remains unknown. Death Killed By *Vince (Caused/Determinant) Vince decides to shoot Justin's leg so he and Danny can run free. *Walkers (Determinant) After desperately trying to escape the prison bus, Justin is presumably devoured by walkers. Killed Victims This list shows the victims Justin has killed: *Possibly numerous counts of zombies. Relationships Danny Danny is on good terms with Justin, though they tend to argue and squabble. Vince usually acts the part of the meditator to get the two of them to stop fighting. On the ride to prison, Danny deliberately pulls their connected foot chains to annoy Justin, who does the same back. They get to talking about the crime Danny was convicted of, to which Justin takes a jab at him for. Haughtily, Justin tells them about the scheme he ran to steal money from people. This prompts Danny to suggest the three of them should open up a business together one day with the money Justin has. While Danny is more morally driven, Justin would rather only look out for himself; judging from Danny's reaction to wanting to jump in and help break up the altercation between the two prisoners on the bus while Justin chides him to not get involved in that mess. Vince Vince is on friendly terms with Justin. On the bus ride to the prison, it is Justin's piqued interest in Vince's unknown crime that leads to discussion about what he was convicted of. If Danny's foot is shot off, Vince and Justin will leave the bus together. Based on this choice, a determinant epilogue dialogue has Vince talking about how Justin abandoned him during their travels to seek out a similar survivor's group like the one Tavia proposes. From this experience, Vince is more open-minded to the possibility of going with Tavia. Appearances Video Game Trivia *Justin is one of two characters Trevor Hoffmann has voiced, the other being Ben Paul. *Justin is one of the many amputees in The Walking Dead. For other victims, see Amputated Victims. **Justin had his foot shot off with a shotgun by Vince. *Justin and Danny were the second pair of survivors in the video game that force the player into a decision of who to be kept alive. **In this scenario, one must be sacrificed so the others can live. **Justin is the first person that does not have a confirmed death after being (determinantly) saved. Category:The Walking Dead Video Game Characters Category:Criminals Category:Deceased Category:Amputated Victims